


the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk but it’s cute, idk how to tag this so wtv, jihyo’s already ahead of her tho, sahyo, sahyo soft babies, sana finds another way to say i love you, shy sana bc confident gay sana is overused, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: where sana thinks she’s being discreet but jihyo has long figured her outor, where sana finds a different way to tell jihyo she loves her, but jihyo has the power of google on her side
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> just pure sahyo fluff bc they’re cute, hope you enjoy!!

“the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” the older says, sighing blissfully. it’s another lazy day spent in jihyo’s arms, doing nothing but being in each other’s presence for the whole day. sana can’t quite explain why, but she loves days like these. 

almost past midnight, sana lays her head on jihyo’s lap, staring out the window. jihyo plays with her hair, gently stroking her head occasionally. and sana can’t quite resist the urge to tell her that she loves her — except she’s never said that to jihyo before.  _ hell, the words can’t make their way out.  _ she doesn’t want to go too fast, doesn’t want to scare jihyo away. 

so she settles for something a little less direct. 

_ “the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”  _ she says in japanese, because it’s the only way she can think of to tell jihyo how much she loves her. 

“what does that mean?” the younger looks down fondly, still stroking her hair. 

“it translates to ‘the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?’” sana smiles back up at her girlfriend, pure adoration in her eyes. “it’s my favourite japanese saying.” 

jihyo hums in reply, leaning down to kiss sana’s forehead. she doesn’t ask further,  _ thank god.  _ and so sana decides, this is how she’ll tell jihyo she loves her from now on, without actually telling her. sana thinks maybe she’s a genius for this, and jihyo never has to know what it actually means.

/

the second time sana tells jihyo she loves her is when they’re out on a midnight drive. sana thinks the best thing about jihyo’s car is that it’s a convertible, and she likes it all the more when jihyo puts the hood down. she likes feeling the wind rushing past her, likes the thrill and excitement of it all. more times than not, the younger has had to remind her not to unbuckle her seatbelt and stand up in the car or put her arms up as if she were on a rollercoaster. it’s probably for the best, and she knows jihyo is only looking out for her, but who cares when it’s two in the morning and it’s just her and the love of her life? 

and so as they cruise through the dimly lit streets, sana says once again, 

_ “the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”  _

“is that the japanese saying you told me about last time?” jihyo glances at her from the driver’s seat, a soft smile on her face. sana nods excitedly, scrunched nose and all. 

“well, then indeed, the moon  _ is  _ beautiful tonight.” jihyo replies, wide grin taking over her face. and maybe sana is thinking of a million different ways to tell jihyo she loves her, because  _god_ ,  she loves her. so much that she could safely say she would spend the rest of her life with her. jihyo makes her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, makes her laugh until she cries with her stupid jokes and antics, makes her feel loved with her pecks on sana’s forehead and cheeks. jihyo still gives her butterflies in the stomach when she leans in, when sana feels the space between their lips closing, warm breath mixing together. jihyo always makes her feel alive, when her fingers dance along sana’s bare skin, when her tongue soothes the harsh kisses left on sana’s neck, just above the curve of her breasts, down her stomach and along her thighs. jihyo makes her feel like she belongs somewhere, when she mutters jihyo’s name repeatedly under her breath as she pants for air, when jihyo showers her in affection afterwards, when she falls asleep every night in jihyo’s embrace. 

sana falls into everything of jihyo, the pieces connecting seamlessly when jihyo kisses her back the day she confessed. sana has it bad, how quickly she’s fallen in love. but she’s glad it’s with jihyo. she trusts her, would die for her, even. and maybe she’s a tad bit dramatic for thinking that, but she knows she would risk everything for jihyo. 

/

“sana?” jihyo asks a few days later. the older girl replies with a hum, eyes briefly glancing to her girlfriend before going back to playing with jihyo’s fingers. jihyo puts down her phone, grinning unusually brightly. of course, her smile could put the sun out of a job on a normal day, but it seemed a little  _ too  _ bright today. 

“i love you too.” 

sana drops jihyo’s hand, and it falls back onto the younger’s lap. she stares up at jihyo from her lap, confused. 

“but i didn’t say anything..?” on the inside, she’s ecstatic, because  _ jihyo loves her?  _ she can’t fathom the fact that jihyo loves her back. it’s only been a few months since they started seeing each other, and on most days she can barely believe that jihyo wants  _ her.  _ so to hear that the love of her life loves her back? sana thinks maybe she’s finally lost it. maybe this is all a dream and when she wakes up jihyo will just be beside her, sleeping soundly. 

“the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” jihyo says knowingly, smiling down at her, a soft smile playing on her lips. sana realises this isn’t a dream at all, and that jihyo has cracked her oh-so-smart plan. 

“how’d you know?” she giggles, yet she fears jihyo can feel the thump of her heart running a thousand miles an hour. 

“google has the answer to everything,” jihyo grins cheekily, leaning down so she can kiss the tip of sana’s nose. 

“...damn it, i knew i shouldn’t have made it that obvious,” sana pouts, but can’t stop the smile that reaches her ears when she feels jihyo’s lips on her face. and suddenly she’s pulled into the younger girl’s gaze, sitting on her lap, before her eyes close and their lips touch. 

“i love you.” she says when they part and their foreheads are resting against one another’s. sana’s tired of beating around the bush. she’ll say this every single day if it meant she could see the subtle blush dusting jihyo’s cheeks when she did, and the big smile on her face when she hears it. 

she repeats it until it feels right on the tip of her tongue, although it’s always felt right when she’s said it in her mind. 

_ sana loves jihyo. jihyo loves sana. _

sana thinks it’s beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
